


Crime In The Demon City

by GrayTheAceOfSpades



Category: Crimes In The Demon City, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, OC - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blood, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayTheAceOfSpades/pseuds/GrayTheAceOfSpades
Summary: “Noxton City, known to locals as The Demon City, is noticing a recent spike in gang activity. A large gang calling themselves ‘The Protectors’ seems to have taken up roots in this hellish city. Even as we speak there is a high-speed chase happening on the freeway. Wanted for at least 5 bank robberies in the past month, this gang is shaping up to be one for the history books.”





	1. Chosen Family

“Noxton City, known to locals as The Demon City, is noticing a recent spike in gang activity. A large gang calling themselves ‘The Protectors’ seems to have taken up roots in this hellish city. Even as we speak there is a high-speed chase happening on the freeway. Wanted for at least 5 bank robberies in the past month, this gang is shaping up to be one for the history books.” The announcer was cut off as Kay turned off the radio, “Hear that gang? We might go down in history.”

The gang cheered and started high fiving, “Good to know we aren’t going unnoticed, huh Kay?” Winston reached up and punched Kay lightly in the shoulder.

“Yeah. Too bad they don’t have the other crimes connected yet.” Quinn laughed from the driver’s seat, “Also, y’all better strap yourselves in, we’re gonna be takin’ a couple’a sharp turns here.”

“Sure thing country girl.” Kay smirked and buckled himself in, Quinn reached over and punched Kay on the arm.

Quinn hit the gas and made a sharp turn down a side street, losing a few squad cars. She continued to take sharp turns and lose the cops until they were eventually at one of their safe houses. They all piled out of the car and dumped the money in the garage. Winston, being the only one not covered in blood, goes to the kitchen to start making dinner.

“Hey, isn’t this Maria’s house?” Winston wonders out loud to no one in particular.

“Yeah, asshole, it is. Did no one think to call me before walking in and taking my showers?” Maria walked through the front door and smacked Winston upside the head.

“Hey! If you have a problem with it take it up with Q. Besides, we pay for this house!” Winston looked back to the eggs he was making.

“Yeah, but I got a job and am currently paying for everything else here. So stop taking my shampoo fuckers!” She yelled down the hallway and got a chorus of indifferent groans.

“Oh Maria! Did you talk to your mom?” Winston knew bringing this up was a bit of a sore topic, but he also knew that it was important that she kept in touch with her birth family.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. She says that she misses me. Says that Dad hasn’t gotten much better yet.” Winston went over to the counter she was leaning on and pulled her into a hug.

“She loves you. You know that right? That’s why she made you leave, it wasn’t safe there for you.” Winston pulled back so he could see her face, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and buried her face in his chest.

“I just wished that she had fought for me harder.” Maria’s voice was choked.

“She did all she could kiddo.” Winston hugged her again and went back to making food.

They all knew her story, and they all loved her. She had been abused by her dad as a kid and it had just gotten worse when she came out as trans. Eventually her mom had forced her into the arms of the crew when she had been beaten within inches of her life. But she got stronger, and had finally been allowed to be herself. Now she lived in one of the crew’s safe houses and was most likely going to join the crew when she was 18. 

As Maria wiped away her tears, Liam walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to Maria.

“Hey Maria?” He asked softly.

“Yeah Liam.”

“You have really nice shampoo.” Winston looked over to see Liam smirk and Maria’s head shoot up.

“Why you little-” Maria grabbed him and pulled him down into a play fight.

“Don’t break each other.” Winston called.

Eventually the rest of the crew walked out and grabbed food, Maria and Liam stopping their fight to eat as well. They talked amongst themselves and laughed at stupid jokes. Everything a family did. They laughed at the press calling them ruthless killers, which they were, and mocked the chief of police. After dinner, Kay and Quinn went off to a guest room making mocking kissy faces at each other. The other crew members stayed up and fought about who would play mario party and who would have to watch. They played into the night and all fell asleep on the couch and floor. Forgetting the horrors of their world and being surrounded by family.

=3 weeks later=

Winston ran behind a crate and reloaded his gun, his hand flew up to his comm, “Can anyone hear me?”

“Yeah Winn, I’m pinned down though. Can’t get to you.” Jayden yelled through the gunfire.

“Nice to hear that you’re okay Pretty. You know what happened to the others?”

“Sorry no idea. I’m sure they're fine though.” Neither of them wanted to imagine their family hurt.

Winston took a deep breath and pushed up from behind the boxes, taking aim at some of the other gang members. He fired a couple shots and managed to get a bullet straight through a thug’s forehead before he took cover again. There had to be at least 7 more guys still standing. Taking another deep breath he pushed himself up, fired a few more shots, and ran towards where Jayden was. He felt a pain rip through his arm but kept running, not stopping until he was next to Jayden, panting.

“Winn, what the fuck!?” Jayden stared at him.

“Sounded like you needed help Pretty.” He smirked and fired another shot, taking another guy down.

“Yeah and your dumbass got shot.” Jayden rolled her eyes and took another two guys down.

“Did I? Can’t even feel it.” He smirked again and grimaced in pain.

“Yeah right. You know Liam is getting really tired of patching you up.” She took out the remaining guys and started to look over Winston’s arm.

“Yeah he’s told me.” He grimaced as Jayden dug her fingers into the wound to get the bullet out, “Ouch!”

“That’s what you get for being an idiot.” She didn’t look up and started trying to contact the other members of the crew, “Hey is anyone there? The local idiot got shot again.”

“I’m hurt Pretty.” Winston was starting to get a little loopy from pain and blood loss.

She looked at him and went back to her comm, “Yeah he’s gonna need immediate assistance, so if anybody can hear me that would be great.”

Winston poked her face and pointed towards the door where a figure had appeared. Jayden drew her gun and started to creep over.

“Hey! Jayden? Babe? Our comms got broken and we couldn’t contact you. Are you in here?” Liam called from the door and started walking further into the warehouse.

Winston pulled himself and waved Liam over, Liam let out a sigh of relief and started walking over to him. His face morphed from relief to annoyance when he saw the gunshot wound.

“Really babe? You just had to go and get shot again? Your leg just healed.” He quickened his pace and started looking over the wound more thoroughly.

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. What happened anyway?” Winston’ eyes looked over Liam’s face for any sort of pain.

“Nothing, the comms just shut down and we couldn’t contact you guys.” Liam pulled out a sewing kit and started threading a needle, “Now, we have to get back to the van.”

Jayden led the way as Liam sewed up Winston’s arm and wrapped it in bandage. They were all greeted by relieved crew members and they sped back to the penthouse.


	2. The Abuser

“You know, if I had known that you would be showing up at my door tonight, I would have put on some pants.” Oliver snarked as Jessie pushed her way into his apartment.

“I’m not in the mood Ollie.” She choked out.

Oliver’s face sobered and he limped over to Jessica, “What’s wrong? Who do I have to punch.”

Jessie let out a dry laugh and collapsed on his couch, “That asshole ex of mine managed to find my new apartment. He decided to send me flowers.”

Oliver’s mind went into overdrive, trying to figure out how this could have happened, “I thought Kay put him in the ground.”

“No, that was the stalker. Kay couldn’t find this one.” She sounded small, it broke Oliver’s heart.

“Are you saying this is Max?” He asked.

Jessie nodded, a small, scared, nod.

Oliver was going to kill him. This man abuses Jessie for years and then decides to find her and bring back all of her trauma. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

“Do you want to stay here for a bit? You already have clothes and a toothbrush here, so we’d just have to tell Winston to feed that little mongrel cat of yours.” He said, kissing the top of her head.

“Kilo is not a mongrel, and you love him.” She laughed.

“Of course, but you found him in an alley so he’s definitely a mongrel.”

Jessie snuggled closer to his chest as he reached for the T.V. remote, “So? Netflix?”

“You know me best Ollie.”

They managed to get through three movies before Jessie was asleep on his chest. He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed, setting her down and shaking her awake slightly.

“C’mon Rockie, you need to change into pajamas and tell me where your phone is.” Chuckling at her groan.

“Can’t you do it for me? You’ve seen me naked before, also it’s in my jacket.” She mumbled before falling back asleep.

He chuckled and changed her into pajamas before moving back to his living room and searching through her coat. He quickly answered Winston’s frantic texts before getting a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: ‘Hey baby, haven’t heard from you in a while. Hope you got my flowers. See you soon.’

Jessica: ‘Hello. This is Jessica’s boyfriend Oliver, I hope you know that if you ever contact her again we will find and kill you. Have a horrible life and please get hit by a bus.’

He quickly blocked the number and called Kay to let him know what was going on before going to bed and rapping his arm protectively around Jessie’s waist. She let out a contented sigh and snuggled into his chest as he fell into a deep sleep.

=2 months later=

“I can’t believe that it took 2 months for us to find this bastard!” Winston paced in front of the man.

“Well babe, we did find him and now you and Jessie get the honors of ‘extracting’ the information of how he found her.” Mia said from the table she was sitting on, Liam sitting next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Winston looked at them before walking over to the table and picking up a serrated knife, kissing them both on the cheek before walking back to his twin.

“So Jessie, do you think it’s time for our guest to join us in the land of the waking?” He asked softly.

“Why yes Winn, I think it is.” She said before punching Max hard in the crotch, “Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!”

Max’s eyes shot open and he grunted and crumbled in on himself, “God dammit!”

“Hey Max! What’s it been, like 2 years since I found out you were abusing my sister?” Winston grabbed his hair and pulled his head back to meet his eyes, “And look where you are now! How you been buddy?”

Max looked Winston in the eyes and smirked, “I’ve been great. How are you doing faggot?”

Liam and Mia growled in the background and Winston’s eyes turned dark. Jessie stepped in and grabbed Max’s chin, turning his face to her, “I wouldn’t say that if I were in the situation you were in right now. So, how’d you find me.”

“You weren’t exactly hiding, were you bitch. Wasn’t hard connecting the dots when you have a few contacts in the network.” He smirked before getting a hard punch to the gut.

“Who are your contacts you bastard.” Mia had walked over and made Winston sit down next to Liam.

“Oh, you’re new! Which one of the twins do you belong to.”

“I don’t belong to anyone. But if you really want to know, I’m dating Liam and Winston.” Mia supplied.

“Those faggots? If you want a real man let me know and I’ll show you a good time.” Max sneered.

“A real man doesn’t beat his girlfriend to prove that he’s strong. And there is no way in hell you are getting out of here alive.” Mia smiled and slammed the knife in her hand into Max’s thigh, her smile growing with his scream.

She removed the knife and put the blade on his exposed chest, pushing down hard enough to draw blood and dragged it down to his groin, “Who are your contacts?”

“I’m not telling you.” He spat blood at her.

Mia just grinned and wiped her cheek, Jessie took her place holding two metal rods and a bucket. Jessie dumped the bucket over Max and drenched him in cold water. She then took the rods and placed them on the two open wounds, signaling to Winston to turn the generator on. He screamed and Mia let out a deranged laugh. They continued on with the torture until Max was a beaten and bloody mess, Mia eventually dragging Liam in to join the fun.

“Come on baby! This man abused Jessie for 2 years and he called you and Winston that word. You have to have some anger towards him!” She begged.

“Well of course, but I don’t torture people.” He defended weakly.

Mia just pulled him off the table and put a knife in his hand. She led him to Max and placed the blade over a finger, between two joints, Winston watching from behind him and Jessie having left not long ago, too overwhelmed.

“Just press down as hard and you can. It’s easy.” She coerced.

Liam looked at her then Winston, who smiled encouragingly, and shut his eyes tight as he pressed the blade down, severing the finger (Author’s note: I don’t know, or think, that is anatomically possible. Don’t try to find out). Max screamed in pain and started panting harder. Winston reached over Max’s shoulder and grabbed Liam’s hand. Liam looked at Max’s hand, then his own, and looked at Mia for guidance. 

“What else do I do?” His voice was shaky.

“You give me the knife and sit down with Winston in our room as I finish up.” She gently took the knife from him and nodded at Winston, who led Liam from the room.

Mia waited for the door to shut before looking back at Max and growling, “Let’s see if you want to tell us your contacts now, huh you bastard.”


End file.
